Dance Like You Don't Give A.... Greatest Hits Remixes
Dance Like You Don't Give A.... Greatest Hits Remixes is the third greatest hits album by American country music artist LeAnn Rimes and her second remix album. It was originally intended to have a June 2014 release but was postponed to August 5, 2014, where it was released via digital download by Curb Records. It was also released exclusively at Walmart stores for a limited time packaged together with her Greatest Hits album. The album consists of remixes of songs from Rimes' albums released between 2007 and 2013 (Family, Lady & Gentlemen and Spitfire) and some previous unreleased remixes of prior hits as well as a remixes of two songs released on Whatever We Wanna. The album also consists of Rimes' song "Grace" which was previously released on The Cyrstal Method's eponymous album. Background In an interview with Country Weekly Rimes stated: "Everyone knows I love to dance. What better way to celebrate the next chapter of my music than to remix some of my favorite hits from over the years to get my fans out on the dance floor shaking their asses." The album consists of remixes of Rimes' Top 20 Hot 100 singles as well as newer remixes of older hits. For the remixes to "Crazy Women" and "Spitfire", Rimes went back into the studio to record new vocals for the songs. Chart performance The album debuted at number sixteen on the Billboard Dance/Electronic Albums, becoming Rimes' first album to ever enter the chart. However, due to the CD set released exclusively at Walmart containing Rimes' previously released Greatest Hits album the sales for that set, 2,000 units, were ineligible to be included with the stand alone album and as such charted at number nineteen, three spots below it, on the Dance/Electronic Albums chart. The album peaked at number fifty on the Billboard Top Country Albums chart. Track listing Credits and personnel Additional credits for Dance Like You Don't Give A.... Greatest Hits Remixes adapted from liner notes. *Darrell Brown - executive producer *LeAnn Rimes - executive producer, lead vocals, primary artist *Bryan Stewart - executive producer *Dan Tyminski - backing vocals *Rob Thomas - vocals *Dave Aude - remix *Cahill - remix *Jon Dixon - remix (7th Heaven Production) *Andy Wetson - remix (7th Heaven Production) *Kaskade - remix *Digital Dogs - remix *The Crystal Method - mixing, vocals *Almighty - remix *Soul Seekerz - remix *Cicada - remix *Fear of Tigers - remix *Eugeniy Kolesnikov - remix (Fagault & Marina) *Marina Zaretskaya - remix (Fagault & Marina) *Angelo "Pepe" Skordos - remix A&R coordination *Bill Coleman - remix A&R coordination *Steve MacMillan - engineering, mixing *Tim Weidner - additional engineering *Greg Hunt - additional engineering, chief engineer *Gary Leach - additional engineering, assistant engineer *Austin Deptula - additional engineering, assistant engineer *J. Gingell - keyboards, programming *B. Stone - keyboards, programming *The Alias - remix *Pete Hofmann - mixing Charts Weekly Charts Alternate Covers LeAnn Rimes - Greatest Hits Limited Edition 2 CD Set.jpg|2014 Limited Edition Set with 18 track version of Rimes' 2003 Greatest Hits album. Notes/Trivia *The limited edition two disc release at Walmart is the only way to get a physical CD copy of the album in the US. Reference Category:Greatest hits album Category:Best of album Category:Compilation album Category:Remix album